shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Ikuto Tsukiyomi
Ikuto Tsukiyomi (月詠 幾斗 Tsukiyomi Ikuto) is the anti-hero of the series Shugo Chara!. He is a teenager contracted by Easter to find the Embryo. He often helps Amu Hinamori even though he works for the Easter Company. Ikuto actually despises Easter and tries to wrench himself free from them by trying to find the Embryo to grant his own wish. He is in possession of the Dumpty Key. It pairs with Amu's Humpty Lock, but the key doesn't fit in the keyhole for the moment. Like his father, Ikuto is a skilled violinist. His mother, upon marrying someone else after they found her husband's violin in a foreign country and believing that he would not come back, bound her children into working for Easter. Ikuto's personality is outgoing and a little naughty. He likes teasing people, especially Amu and Tadase. Appearance Ikuto has long cobalt hair and sapphire eyes. He also has a choker with a silver cross. He is most often seen in his black school uniform, but he has been seen in other black (or indigo) outfits. Voice Actor In the anime television series, Ikuto is voiced by Yuichi Nakamura. Guardian Character Yoru His Guardian Character is the mischievous Yoru, who is created from his desire to become free as a stray cat. With Yoru his transformation is Black Lynx. Special Powers Character Change During Character Change, he gains a pair of cat ears and a tail, and is bestowed with reflexes and moves that only come from a cat. He can also form virtual cat claws from his hands, created to form the attack Phantom Claw, something he can't do during Character Transformation. Character Transformations Black Lynx He can Character Transform into "Black Lynx" with Yoru. Outfit: When transformed, Ikuto grows cat ears and a cat tail and wears a short navy top with long navy pants. He also wears a glove on his right hand with metal claws. In this form, he gains increased cat-like reflexes and senses. Abilities: Black Lynx can use his glove to harness the attack "Slash Claw". Death Rebel In the manga, Ikuto can Character Transform into "Death Rebel" using a Black Egg while being brainwashed by his stepfather. What he does during the transformation, he doesn't remember afterwards. Ikuto first becomes Death Rebel in episode 76 of the anime and chapter 31 of the manga. Outfit: In this form, Ikuto grows cat ears and wears a black suit and a black tie. Items: *Death Scythe Abilities: In this form, he is able to play the violin to take Heart's Eggs and create material projections. In chapter 36, when he is forced by his stepdad to attack Amu and Tadase, he turns his violin into a Death Scythe. He uses the Scythe for "Dark Night Storm". Seven Seas Treasure Ikuto Character Transforms into "Seven Seas Treasure" with Amu's four Characters when Amu completely opens her heart to embrace him, causing the two of them to transform together. While Amu becomes Amulet Fortune, Ikuto becomes the pirate-looking "Seven Seas Treasure". Ikuto first becomes "Seven Seas Treasure" in Chapter 38 of the manga. Outfit: In this form, he wears a red pirate outfit and an eyepatch, but keeps his cat ears. On the hat is a skull and crossbone symbol with a cat's head replacing the skull. Items: *Pirate Sword Abilities: His abilities are yet to be shown. Trivia: This is the first joint transformation. The name Seven Seas Treasure comes from: Seven: 1. Ikuto 2. Amu Hinamori 3. Yoru 4. Miki 5. Ran 6. Su 7. Dia Seas: Alto, Ikuto's father got lost at sea. Treasure: Amu opening up to him was his treasure. Family *'Utau Hoshina:' He is the older brother of Utau Hoshina. Utau has a brother complex over Ikuto. Ikuto considers to be cold around her, but really nice. *'Aruto Tsukiyomi:' Ikuto's real father. *'Souko Hoshina:' Ikuto's mother. *'Kazuomi Hoshina:' Ikuto's stepfather and a director of Easter Company. Relationships Love Life *'Amu Hinamori:' Though he and Amu are enemies, he is actually in love with her. He confesses to Amu in Vol. 7 chapter 28. Amu doesn't believe him at first. In the manga, when Amu and the others find out that he is hypnotized, they try to save him from Easter. *'Utau Hoshina:' Utau is Ikuto's younger sister, and despite that, she pursues a romantic relationship with him. Ikuto doesn't have any feelings for her, which Utau often ignores. Friendships *'Tadase Hotori:' When Ikuto was younger, he was an older-brother character for Tadase, but he lost trust in him afterwards. In the manga, it reveals that Ikuto made Tadase lose trust in him on purpose because he did not want anyone involved with his mess. *'Tsukasa Amakawa:' In chapter 37 of the manga, some of Ikuto's past was brought to light. One day, when Ikuto was a kid, Tsukasa invited him to come with him for an outing. He seems to be the only person Ikuto could be a child around and has a strong trust in him. Colleagues *'Yuu Nikaidou:' While they were both employed at Easter when on the occasions that Nikaidou would spy on Ikuto, for some reason he would call him "Mr. Black Cat". See also *Amu Hinamori *Dumpty Key *Utau Hoshina *Tadase Hotori *Yoru *Easter Company Category: Shugo Chara! characters Category: Easter members Category: Villains Category: Main characters Category:Featured articles